Fatherhood
by QueerasHpWolf
Summary: James Potter has a very heavy pregnant wife. James is starting to get worry and hiding it from his wife, however she always knows these things. So with a family/friends gathering to see if it helps. But someone comes that wasn’t invited.


_I just thought of this…I just popped into my mind and I thought I would write it down and see how things go… _

_Warnings: A squint of DH spoilers…only a little and pointless_

_Pairings: J/L, H/G_

_Summary: James Potter has a very heavy pregnant wife. James is starting to get worry and hiding it from his wife, however she always knows these things. So with a family/friends gathering to see if it helps. But someone comes that wasn't invited._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character and I am not making any money from this fic at all…the lovely J.K Rowling owns it and has done a wonderful of it!_

* * *

__

**Chapter 1 – Fatherhood**

James Potter kneeled down in front of his wife, pulled her foot towards, and used his thumbs to massage them. Lily Potter happened to be sore and heavily pregnant with their first child. Lily smiled down from him to see that he returned her smiled, tenser and more tentative. She moaned as James pushed one of her knotted muscle in her foot. "Is something wrong?"

James searched his wife's eyes and before shaking his head and pushed his thumbs in before pressing them up and then in and down. "No. Nothing's wrong. Have a wonderful wife who happens to be pregnant with my first child." Lily sighed. She knew something wrong. She happened to know for a month now, she was reaching her due date and James had got tenser and more distant. She knew that James thought that he wouldn't make a good father, that he thought that his child would hate him, would think that James would be this…this most horrible person in the world. She knew what he was thinking; she also knew that James didn't even know she didn't know.

Lily nodded and took her foot away before getting James to help her up before leaving to the toilet and coming back. "Do you want me to do your other foot?" asked James

Lily shook her head, "No, it'll be okay." She went over to kiss James and looked at his eyes and saw that his eyes were distant. "I'm going to lye down for awhile; do you want to join me?"

James shook his head and said, "I'll clean up a bit. Call me if you need anything."

Lily sighed and rested her head against James's chest. "When are you going to stop behaving like this? Are you going to stop when you realised that your child says 'dad' or is it that the day when you realised that your child loves you?"

"…I have no idea what you're talking about." Said James

Lily took a step back and said, "You know exactly what I'm talking about James Potter!" she poked in the chest "You better snap out of it!" before turning her back on him and walked up stairs. She closed the door and sat on the bed. She thought what she would do for James to snap out of the attitude. She smiled to herself after a moment or two, she heaved herself off the bed and walked to the desk where quill, ink, and parchment were and started writing to everyone they knew.

--

James closed and locked his office door behind him and shrugged on his robe properly before walking towards the exit. He offered Sirius to come over and have a few drinks, but Sirius had declined telling James he had a few things to do tonight and he wouldn't be available. James had accepted and went on with his work before leaving. James got to the Apparation point before Disapparating, he opened the front gate before walking up to the balcony, and he narrowed his brow and saw that all the lights were out in the house. _Lily must be asleep _he thought, he gently and quietly open the door, just in case Lily was asleep. He closed and locked the door behind him and when he turned around, he tried to a light switch and once he did.

"SURPRISE!" yelled the whole room and James stood stunned.

"W—what?" was the thing James got out.

Sirius stepped forward and said, "Your misses here said, that you've distant because you think that your kid won't like you and that you'll be horrible father and so…Lily thought up this good plan where everyone you guys know to come here and make a speech on why we think you'll be a great and wonderful father and knock out those little devil and angel James's voices."

"Oh." He looked around and saw that nearly whole house was filled. Sirius. Remus. Peter. Dumbledore. Hagrid. McGonagall. Moody. Kingsley. Mundugus (sp?) and many more. "Oh." He said again.

Lily smiled and came forward and looped her arm around his before walking and sitting next to him on the couch. One by one, he watched as his family and his friends walk up to him and give him a speech on why he would make a good father and he realised that the voices that had been there for a least month were going away. He grinned when he saw Sirius stand up and walk to him. Sirius grinned before clearing his throat and reading from the parchment, he actually brought with him.

"Well…James." Started Sirius "We were friend from the moment we saw each other and when people saw us, they knew that we would be troublesome. We went to Hogwarts and both were sorted to Gryffindor, the Professors didn't know what hit them. We made two other great friends. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Do you remember how first prank…? I do, we actually turned Dumbledore's bead pink, ha. We laughed so hard when Minnie told us we had detention but Dumbledore said not to worry about and we knew that he knew that we would the greatest prankster that would hit Hogwarts, because of little twinkle in his eye. However, our bloom was dented when this red-hair girl came up to us…" Sirius closed his eyes and it looked like he was thinking "…I think her name was…um…Lily Evans…that's it…and she gave us this speech on how Dumbledore was our headmaster and that we should give respect and that we shouldn't do things like that because he was so kind on letting us being at his school." He had opened his eyes and was grinning, "But Dumbledore already knew that we respected him a lot. Do you remember in our second year, we got in detention because we tried to see what was in Forbidden Forest…I mean… they shouldn't call it Forbidden if they don't want anyone in there, it's just temptation with the name!"

James really had no idea what this was leading to and he knew that Sirius had read his mind

"Now, you probably thinking, like everyone else in this room, what the hell does this have with you being a bloody great father, well…I'll tell you. Your child, who, you and Lily have already decided to name. Harry James Potter is going to have great parents because with his brilliant godfather, who is me, if no one knows and his two…er…'uncle's' and with his father, he's going to learn all the things we did the hard way…like I can imagine it now….poor little kid Potter with his Gryffindor robes on and Lily trying to smooth down that crazy black hair telling him not to get into trouble…but if you look you can see that James has a twinkle his eyes and a smirk on his face and once Lily has finished with her mothering thing. You tell him…that McGonagall is the professor you want to look out for because she's strict and doesn't have a soft spot for anyone except Sirius." Here was a snort "Well…I love you too McG…and once he sorted in his house, he can't wait until the next day to write to his father and tell him that he's been sorted in the most wonderful and talented house of all time…Gryffindor and as his mother writes back telling him not to get into trouble, once more and that it was wonderful news. However, the P.S is from James telling him that he'll send the invisibility cloak after Christmas and that the kitchen is the best place and all you have to do with is tickle the pear." Sirius looked at James and continued "Ok, so this is the most pathetic speech, even worse then your Head Boy. But all I want you to know James is that no matter how many kids you and Lily decide to have, they're going to love you so much that their love would never fit on the earth because the earth isn't big enough. They're going to love you when you buy them their first broomstick, they're going to love you when they get into trouble with their mother and that you're there to defend them telling Lily it was your fault and you would sleep on the couch if she liked. They're going to love you when they realised when they step on that platform of 9 ¾ that their father, who they love and cherished, isn't going to be there and he wouldn't be there, when McGonagall gives out their first detention, but what they will love is, how they can write to you and tell you how and why they got detention and McGonagall made them do in detention." Sirius took a breath and continued, "So James, mate. Brother, stop worrying yourself, because you're going to be the best father around that I've seen and all you have to worry is when your child say 'Paddy' or 'Padfoot' or 'Sirius' for their first word."

Everyone laughed and James hugged Sirius and whispered 'Thanks'. Sirius smiled and ruffled James's hair and said, "You owe some of those drinks, you mentioned" and James laughed.

"Well…" said Lily "Are you better now?"

"Much." He smiled and hugged "Thank you."

Lily hugged him back "Not to worry."

After Lily and James broke apart, people started piling out and going home, smiling and hugging James and Lily. Remus and Sirius decided to stay behind clean up. However, a voice made them stop; they turned around to see a man in his mid twenties standing in the middle of the lounge room, looking exactly like James Potter, except his eyes, which were green as Lily's, he had a little glow around him, making him look like a ghost. He didn't look nervous when everyone stopped and turned around looking curiously at him, he looked like he was used to it. However, he didn't stop to talk.

"Fatherhood," he said "is the most mind blowing thing, you could ever enter. Trust me, I know, I have the second child on the way. My first one who happens to be one year old, he's name is James." He looked James straight in the eye. "You have nothing to be worried about. All you have to do is be yourself and your child will love you. He will love you when he first grabs your wand and does little circles and blows up a vase. He will love you when you teach him to ride his first broomstick, he will love writing to you telling you that he got into kitchens last night and that Dumbledore busted him, but didn't give him detention." Everyone staring at the boy...this eccentric man. "He will write to you to tell you what McGonagall made him do in his first detention. He will tell you how much he loves you, if you ask." He shrugged and said, "How do I know." He laughed nervously and nodded to Lily's belly "I'm him. I'm Harry James Potter."

Everyone looked at him, open-mouthed, he was shaking his amusement "I'm not going to do a big speech like everyone else…I'm going to agree with Sirius and say that yes, his speech did suck but it was alright, I'm here to tell you that you have nothing to worry because…" he paused and smile, he had started to fad. "I love you…Dad…and will never stop loving you." And with that, he was gone.

There was a long pause before Sirius spoke "That really did happen, didn't it?"

Dumbledore smiled and had a twinkle in his eyes and said, "Yes, I do believe it did."

Remus groaned and everyone looked at him, he shook his head and said, "The kid looked exactly like James, can anyone imagine another James Potter walking around Hogwarts?"

Everyone snorted and laughed…

_The End_

_What did you think of it? _

_Yes, I do know, there was no plot to it at all…but it was in mind and I had to post it!!_

_Please review!_


End file.
